


Mindful of you

by SalisaSenpai



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Hinata Hajime, Boys Kissing, Help, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Merged, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, My First Fanfic, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Rough Kissing, Top Komaeda Nagito, Tsundere Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalisaSenpai/pseuds/SalisaSenpai
Summary: Nagito loves to see people struggle to fight hope against despair, but this time somehow it's different. Every time he sees Hinata struggles typing the keyboard while looking at the monitor with his eyes that's starting to turn red, it makes Nagito feel himself cringe.Nagito was reading a book in the library. But, the supposedly silent library continues to make clicking sounds and mumbles from Hinata who's struggling to make a document.Nagito had enough, he decided to have a little conversation with the poor guy.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Mindful of you

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading this, keep in mind english is not my first language. So if there's a mistake i really am sorry....
> 
> Update : Special thanks to Smabble for fixing my grammar mistakes!
> 
> Okay, i am not a writer but an artist. This was originally just meant to be a script for the doujinshi I was working on, but the script turned into quite a long story so I thought it should be shared with you as well. For those of you who want to see the doujinshi I will update this chapter after I finish it (I'll post it on pixiv and give you the link) so you can enjoy it too.
> 
> Here, if you wanna see how my drawing looks like:  
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/24261611

Hajime Hinata, the name of a boy that keeps ghosting his head. The brunette has an average face and an average personality, even his looks aren't that eye-catching and he's not an ultimate even though trash like him is one of them.

Even so, the boy keeps on stealing his attention.

When they first met on Jabberwock Island, Nagito felt a strong aura from Hinata, an aura of their position. Of all aura of the ultimates Hinata's was different, his aura somehow felt really similar to his ... yeah, of course since Hinata is only a reserve course student after all.

The reserve course department is an organization that Hope's Peak Academy made for the untalented students to receive education from the school with a big payment.

Hinata isn't special, he has nothing to do with Hope's peak Academy. He's just another stepping stone for hope, in short, he's just a lowly trash like Nagito.

Nagito is just an untalented individual that was born lucky. He has been through a lot of good luck that also comes with bad luck in his life. He's an ultimate which made him a higher class than that reserve course kid ... or so he thought.

Hinata Hajime is the only reserve student of Hope's peak Academy who has managed to survive the Academy's inhuman project. And he's also known as Izuru Kamakura the ultimate hope, who not only managed to wake his friends from their coma but also turned them back into their true identity.

And now their new life in Jabberwock Island has started.

Nagito doesn't have many activities, he always spends his time reading books in the library which is the opposite for Hinata who always spends his time helping the future foundation with his "talent" as Izuru Kamakura.

Nagito loves to see people struggle to fight hope against despair, but this time somehow it's different. Every time he sees Hinata struggles typing the keyboard while looking at the monitor with his eyes that's starting to turn red, it makes Nagito feel himself cringe.

Nagito was reading a book in the library. But, the supposedly silent library continues to make clicking sounds and mumbles from Hinata who's struggling to make a document.

Nagito had enough, he decided to have a little conversation with the poor guy.

After he's gotten closer to the table where Hinata is, he scans Hinata who's only focusing his vision on the monitor. "Hinata-kun, if you keep working like that your body will get hunchbacked." Hinata suddenly jumps and accidentally breaks his back. "Ouch ... damn it, Komaeda! Don't startle me like that ever again!!" Whines Hinata while rubbing his back.

"Hinata-kun is already like a grandpa, even though we're only one year apart. " Nagito smiles innocently ignoring the fact that his word hurted the other. "You little ... even though you're older than me, you still have the gut to say that?" Said Hinata upset, he turns his head to face the monitor's screen again.

"What is it?" Asked Hinata with his face on the monitor while his fingers continued typing. Nagito takes a seat next to Hinata, hearing the sounds of typing from the keyboard in silence together.

"Hinata-kun, have you ever thought of taking a break? I can do some of your paperworks for you." Nagito has done his work, he can do Hinata's too. "It's okay, I can handle this." Rejects Hinata who's still typing like a workaholic.

The library went silent again, though the typing sounds are still heard. Without any second thought, Nagito decided to grab his book and bring it to his cottage.

~~

Back then Hinata used to be a caring person, a little selfish at times, and even though he had no talent he kept fighting hope against despair. Deep in Nagito's heart, he's undoubtedly amazed by Hinata Hajime.

But, the past Hajime Hinata isn't like the present Hajime Hinata. Now he has all the talents, will sacrifice himself for others, and he doesn't need to keep fighting for hope since he’s the hope himself.

Night has come, reading a book really could make the reader forget about the time. Nagito takes his reading glasses off but before he could put it in its case, he realized that he may have left the glasses case in the library back then.

After locking up his cottage, he went to the library, he arrived there and saw a light coming out from the library and he knows exactly who's still in there. He opens the door and scans the table where he may have left his glasses case. While in the middle of searching he heard a snoring voice from the computer side. Peeking from where the sounds came from, he's now facing a sleeping Hinata.

He seems to be peaceful, the small snoring he made makes him sounds like a cat softly sleeping. But his position is really concerning, he's sleeping on his cheek on top of his arms that's folded on the table with the monitor still on. If Hinata wakes up from this kind of position, he will undeniably feel achy in his arms, neck, and back. Plus Hinata could catch a cold or maybe get bitten by mosquitos. The point is, this isn't good for his health.

Forgetting about his glasses case, Nagito slowly picks Hinata's arms up while trying not to wake the sleeping beauty up. Thanks to the daily training Nidai gave to him, the albino picked Hinata up on his back easily without any struggle.

Before leaving the library he scans Hinata's table to find the brunette's cottage's key but he didn't find it anywhere, and if the key is inside the sleeping beauty's pocket the albino wouldn't be able to grab it.

Seems like Hinata has to sleep with him tonight.

When arrived at the cottage, he opens the door's lock and quickly puts Hinata on his bed. Locking the door back, he took off his jacket and got ready to sleep.

But before that he looks at Hinata's sleeping face one more time, Nagito takes a sit on the other side of the bed and starts admiring Hinata's body.

Seems like the brunette is having a hard life, he always uses his head to think hard which makes him look like he's always angry. But when Hinata stopped thinking, his face changed from grumpy to an airhead. As far as he remembers the last time he saw Hinata was in his grumpy mode and from that point he can see that there are so many things that keep pressuring the brunette this week lately.

Nagito put his palm on the side of the sleeping beauty's cheek, brushing it softly with his thumb. Even though Hinata sometimes becomes grumpy, there's no wrinkle on his face. His skin's still as soft as a newborn baby.

His finger now runs to Hinata's forehead, feeling the surgery scar from those inhumane scientists. While brushing his forehead, Nagito's thumb touches Hinata's long and soft eyelashes. One of Hinata's body parts that made him look feminine.

Now his palm runs back to his left cheek, but this time his thumb touches Hinata's wet lips since he was drooling while snoring in his sleep back then. Feeling the wetness of the lips, Nagito swears a hundred butterflies are dancing in his stomach, blood starts to rise up to his face which turns it quite red.

He absolutely wants to kiss the sleeping beauty right in front of him.

He doesn't want to kiss Hinata because he's the ultimate hope.

He wants to kiss him because Hajime Hinata is Hajime Hinata.

Nagito has felt this way for a long time, who cares if the feeling isn't mutual? As long as he could kiss his loved one even if it's only once in his whole life.

Even though he doesn't know.

Nagito bends his head facing the sleeping beauty's face, meeting their lips to one another. Their lips touched, he can feel the heat and the softness in his lips. The albino opens his mouth and licks the bottom of Hinata's lips.

'Sweet.' Nagito thought, after that he raised his head back. Nagito's face is now redder than before, he really can't believe what the hell he just did.

'Just one kiss? How about another kiss? Wait, maybe I could do more? Hinata-kun is still asleep afteral-'

"Komaeda?" Hearing that sound, Nagito who was drooling quickly wiped it off and accidentally choked on his saliva.

"Komaeda! Are you okay? Wait, how did I get here? This is your cottage, right?" Asks Hinata over and over while he looks around confused. "I was working ... and then I fell asleep ... ah! My paperworks!" Hinata suddenly panicked and raised his body from the bed. "Thank you, Komaeda! But I still have a lot of stuff I have to-" Hinata who was in a rush got pulled by Nagito with his mechanical hand.

The two of them went silent, the only light shining on the cottage was the moonlight emanating from the window. Eighty percent of the room was pitch black so there was an eighty percent chance that Hinata didn't know what Nagito had just done to him which was a good thing, but there's also something inside him that wanted Hinata to know about it and answer his feelings.

The clouds outside were blown by the wind, turning the moon over the cottage shut, the two of them now immersed in darkness and silence. Nagito's heart was beating fast, he swallowed his saliva back to keep his sore throat wet. Sweat started pouring out of his body and his breathing became unstable, he hoped that it wasn't only him who felt this feeling.

The butterfly dancing on his stomach felt as if they were mocking his stupidity and made him tightened the grip of his mechanical hand.

"Hinata-kun ... I have something to tell you." He said, after successfully stabilizing his breathing and heartbeat, he swallowed his saliva again and tightened his grip even more.

"Ah! It hurts, Komaeda! What the hell !?" Hinata whined while struggling, he used his other hand to open Nagito's mechanical grip but it was useless.

"Hinata-kun, please answer me seriously." Nagito pulled Hinata closer, the moonlight returned and the two were now facing each other. A pair of grayish-green eyes met dark red and light green eyes.

"When we were on Jabberwock Island I could feel something from you that made me want to get closer to you." Nagito slowly stepped towards Hinata who was now sweating in confusion, Hinata took a step back to keep his distance. "Even though I've done such bad things that made the others hate me you still try to get to know me." Nagito took another step but now Hinata couldn't keep their distance because his back had met the wall.

"Even though trash like me keeps rambling for no good reason, you still listen to me." Komaeda pulled his mechanical hand that's grabbing Hinata's arm, drawing Hinata closer. "I know you do the same thing with everyone, I know I am nothing for you ... but the words that you have spoken to me ... your smile, your gesture, everything ..." Nagito's vision began to blur, he couldn't see Hinata's pretty face clearly.

"For the first time I'm grateful to have lived in this world ..." Nagito sighed and started laughing like a maniac, he could sense Hinata's eyes on him. "Because meeting you, Hinata-kun ..." he sighed, his teary eyes returned to normal and he could see Hinata cornered onto the wall looking at him full of questions and worries.

"... Has made me realize that there is hope sleeping in everyone's heart ... and that includes me too." Nagito placed his right palm on Hinata's cheek, rubbing his cheek gently with his thumb. "I fell in love with you ... Hinata-kun, I want you to be mine forever." Nagito continued, he raised his mechanical hand that was gripping Hinata's arm and kissed his fingers gently.

Hinata who could only stay still, now melted at Nagito's touch, he gently touched Nagito's right arm. "Komaeda ... you're always full of questions ..." Hinata replied with a little chuckle at the end, after sighing he looked at Nagito's eyes passionately.

"I love you too, but I'm not sure if we have the same feeling ..." Hinata put his palms on Nagito's cheeks who looked dissatisfied with Hinata's answer, he then stroked the taller boy's head. "But that was sweet ... thank you, Komaeda."

Nagito stared at him seriously trying to find lies in the words that the shorter male had spoken. Suddenly the brunette blushed and turned his face away. "I-I have documents to work on! We'll just carry on with this tomorrow!" Hinata exclaimed trying to escape from Nagito's sight, before Hinata could push Nagito away, lips were stuck to his.

Hinata panicked but in the end, he melted at Nagito's kiss, Nagito's arm slowly wrapped around Hinata's waist locking him to keep the shorter man balanced followed by Hinata who had his arms wrapped around Nagito's neck. Their tongues grappled with each other so that their saliva became one. Two minutes passed, Hinata who couldn't stand it (sure enough, his kiss was a little awkward) immediately pulled himself away from the most intense kiss Nagito had ever felt.

"You ... that was rude!" Hinata complained while wiping the saliva on his lips, his face was as red as a tomato and Nagito could see that there were tears that came out along with the sweat streaming down his face.

"No, I kissed you right. It's Hinata-kun who felt awkward." Nagito replied, clearly smiling with an innocent face, this kiss was indeed the first time for the albino but he could kiss Hinata like he was full of experience. Well, love is really weird ... maybe because Hinata doesn't have the same feelings, for him that kiss earlier felt like someone trying to harass the brunette.

"I wasn't ready, you know!" Hinata exclaimed trying to look composed but failed miserably, his face had become a tomato and his body began to shake. "I told you to never startle me ever again!" Hinata irritated, Nagito was sure Hinata must be annoyed because he couldn't take control of the kiss earlier. But no matter what, Nagito will continue to take control even if he gives Hinata a signal.

"AGH! I got a lot of work to do too! And you screwed it up!" Hinata shouted bitchily, looking for reasons to scold Nagito just because he couldn't kiss the albino properly. "You are absolutely unpredictable! You're so annoying you know that ?!" Hinata exclaimed irritated, now he was the one who took a step forward with Nagito who took a step back. Will Hinata be able to corner him? Well, it doesn't hurt to try.

"It's true that you're always baffling, you also laugh like you're being possessed, and you always worship hope as if it's a god!" Hinata scolded while pointing at Nagito, he could see his veins throbbing on the brunette's forehead.

"You always make us all feel uncomfortable with your existence!" Continued Hinata. The moonlight is now closed again and Nagito's vision has disappeared, now he's not sure what face Hinata is making now.

"But, when we saw your lifeless body at that time ... we-" Hinata's words suddenly interrupted, Nagito could hear the brunette sighing. "... I feel something from myself missing ..." The wind blew back to reveal the moon that was now lighting up a Hinata who was staring at the albino with eyes full of tears, 'So beautiful' Nagito thought.

"You know what ?! Forget about what I said earlier! I love you! I love you even though you're an annoying person !!" Hinata exclaimed who's now shedding tears, he hugged the taller man to hide his wet and flustered face. Nagito could feel their hearts beating together and makes a beautiful heartbeat sound, he could feel the warmth radiating from Hinata's body making the albino remember his sweet warm past and made him returned the hug.

"Hinata-kun, do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Nagito whispered silently, Hinata suddenly shook his head. "Idiot! I have work to do, you know!" Yep, Hinata's answer annoyed Nagito too. "You said you love me ... but you still prioritize work over me?" Said the albino like a child grumbling at their parents who are always busy at work.

"Tomorrow, okay? I promise I'll finish my document soon, after that we could spend some time alone, what do you think?" Hinata offered like a parent who always lies to their child just to comfort them, but Nagito isn't a child he won't believe Hinata's lies and he will take their free time whenever he wants.

"I refuse, Hinata-kun ..." Komaeda whispered, he slipped his finger into Hinata's shirt and slowly makes Hinata feel sensitive. "What if I want it now? What are you going to do?" He whispered, his mechanical hand now runs over to Hinata's thigh. The brunette could only gasp while his trembling hand is still on Nagito's shoulder.

"Komaeda ... stop ..." Hinata ordered weakly and of course Nagito would not grant such an order, now his fingers reached Hinata's nipple with his other hand groping his ass. "If you get horny here you have no other choice but to sleep with me right?" Nagito whispered again while he continued to squeeze Hinata's ass, who could only breathe uncomfortably.

"The documents will be ready soon, I just need-" Hinata's words were cut off because Nagito's fingers were pinching his nipple, unable to hold back Hinata started moaning. "Whose fault is it to suddenly fall asleep in the middle of work?" Nagito whispered again and started kissing and biting his neck. "Ah! Komaeda!" Hinata's loud moan made Nagito want to bite the brown-haired male again on every part of his body.

"There's nothing you can do, Hinata-kun ... let's sleep." Invite Nagito while squeezing Hinata's ass who can only sigh and moan. "Komaeda ..." Hinata muttered helplessly, his body now melting at Nagito's touch.

"Hinata-kun ..." whispered Nagito answering Hinata's call while playing with his nipple and squeezing his breasts roughly. Hinata moaned back loudly, his hands on Nagito's shoulders were now squeezing him, potentially leaving nail marks under his shirt but Nagito didn't mind as long as Hinata wanted to sleep with him.

"Alright! Fine! I'll sleep with you! As long as you don't go too far !!" Hinata exclaimed stressed by Nagito's behavior. "What do you mean going too far? Aren't we on the edge right now?" Nagito seduced casually while untying Hinata's waist strap with his mechanical hand. "Komaeda! D-not now !!" Hinata exclaimed while groaning since Nagito's fingers were still playing with his nipple.

"If you don't want to, don't just enjoy it, you're the one that makes me unable to stop." Nagito said while touching Hinata's 'thing' and of course Hinata couldn't take it anymore and spontaneously punched his fist at Nagito which left a red mark on his right cheek.

"Hinata-kun, you made me angry." Nagito is now staring at Hinata in annoyance which made Hinata's hair stand up, the brunette then looked away. "Sorry, okay? If you want us to do 'that' it's better in bed." Hinata's mutter made Nagito opens his eyes wide, his heart stopped for a moment he couldn't believe there would be a day where he could fuck Hinata as much as he wanted in bed.

Laughter suddenly escaped the albino's mouth, Nagito knew bad luck would come tomorrow to compensate for his current good fortune but who cares? Who cares if a meteor falls on this island tomorrow? Who cares if he got a heart attack tomorrow? As long as Hinata is his, everything was satisfactory.

But what about Hinata? Will his bad luck fall upon him? Calm down, Hinata is a former ultimate hope, he won't die that easily. Though it's different for the albino, maybe he won't see the sunrise tomorrow. After all, he could fuck the crush who has now answered his love.

Hinata sat on the bed confused about what to do, he was worried to see Nagito laughing- no he was worried seeing Nagito who was crying in front of him. Nagito slowly felt a soft touch circling his body, he felt their chests meet and touch. The warmth returned in the middle of silence, the room was dark again.

"Komaeda, please don't think of such things." Hinata whispered softly. "I've wanted to make a future with you for a long time, it's not because of your good luck at all." The connection made the albino now feel comfortable and melted in his arms. "Come on, let's start it slowly. So that tomorrow we could still enjoy it ." Hinata's seduction now made Nagito flushed, he quickly pushed Hinata onto the bed.

"Are you sure you want it slowly? Watch it, once you want it to be faster I'll make sure to make you beg like a dog." Nagito said before kissing Hinata and slowly opening all the buttons on his shirt, pulling his jeans until his blue underwear with white flower patterns is shown.

"Let me fuck you like tomorrow is the end of the world forever, Hinata-kun."

~~

Seriously, special thanks to smabble for improving the grammar

**Author's Note:**

> Gasp ?! There is no smut in the end? Well dear reader, my writing skill is already lame. I don't even know how to use the coma sign (,) rightfuly. But i have a good news for you! I'm pretty good at making drawing you see... so i will continue the smut on the doujinshi, so stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> Ps, i'm going to post the Indonesian (original language) version just to multiply bottom Hinata fanfic and no one can stop me !!


End file.
